


Silver and Cold

by AbhorrentGodliness



Series: Kinktober 2019 [27]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Begging, Costumes, Creampie, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Glove Kink, Kinktober 2019, Masks, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape Roleplay, Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strength Kink, Table Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 15:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbhorrentGodliness/pseuds/AbhorrentGodliness
Summary: The Silver Shroud stumbles upon a courser who is fighting a group of raiders and saves him, but he's not very happy about being "saved."Day 27: Masks ⦾ Costumes ⦾ Roleplay ⦾ Rape roleplay ⦾ Orgasm denial ⦾ Strength kink ⦾ Begging ⦾ Vaginal fingering ⦾ Creampie ⦾ Glove kink





	Silver and Cold

**Author's Note:**

> CW: rape roleplay. please always read the tags!

The Silver Shroud stalked him from the shadows, watching as his lithe form hid behind a stack of crates while he fought a group of raiders within the rundown city of what used to be known as Boston. There were three left—he’d already taken down four—and as she moved closer to the fight, creeping toward the remaining raiders, he shot his laser rifle two more times, taking down another enemy and leaving two standing. The Shroud was quick and _mostly_ quiet as she closed in on the last two and, just as he made one more shot, taking down the second-to-last, she raised her plasma rifle and took down the final one, ridding the area of raiders.

He paused and she could tell he was scanning his surroundings from behind dark sunglasses, trying to figure out why the last raider had fallen; he must not have seen where the shot came from. Silver quickly moved back toward him, traveling through an alleyway between two buildings before she jumped out from her hiding spot in the shadows, hands on her hips, into a proud stance.

But being a Courser meant he had extraordinary senses, much better than a human’s, and was able to hear her moving around by the time she was within a certain distance of him and so his eyes were looking in her direction before she’d even jumped out to reveal herself.

“Fear not, citizen! I have saved you from the evils that plague the Commonwealth!” the Silver Shroud gloated, puffing her chest out as she used the fake, dramatic voice associated with the character. While she couldn’t see his eyes, she knew he was staring right at her, assessing her; he was probably trying to figure out who she was, as well. Thankfully, her face was hidden behind a simple black Venetian mask she’d found and incorporated into her costume, the piece covering the top half of her face but doing enough to keep her freckles from view, which were her most defining features. It kept her identity hidden and the hat atop her head covered her hair, allowing her to tuck the strawberry-blonde locks up into it. “No need to thank me, for I am just doing my job: helping those in need and serving cold, hard justice!”

But he just stared at her for a long moment before finally speaking. “Take the mask off,” he ordered in a low tone that sent chills down her spine.

The Shroud was taken aback by his sudden command, however, but shook her head as her answer, shoulders stiffening with disobedience. “Absolutely not!” she replied, keeping up the dramatic voice. “This mask protects the ones I love from the dangers of the Commonwealth!”

There was a light hum that emitted from him as he just barely cocked his head to the side, considering her; and then he spoke, his voice nearly monotone and emotionless. “Designation X6-88. Mission completed. But there seems to be further trouble. I will report back soon.” As far as Silver could tell, there was no response and silence fell between them for a few seconds before he spoke again – this time to her. “Either you remove the mask, or I will remove it for you.”

Oh.

Oh, shit.

Her lips pursed and her hands fell away from her hips as she took a step back, but X6 took a step forward at the same time. “Now, now, citizen, there is no need for this—this—this threat of violence.”

“This is your last warning.”

“Uhhhhhh…” The Silver Shroud bolted, turning on her heels and running between the two buildings she’d went through earlier when sneaking around, though she heard his feet pounding against the broken pavement close behind her. She wasn’t exactly quick nor agile, but when she took sharp turns, she seemed to be able to lose him, and that was a tactic she embraced by darting in and out of alleyways, moving around corners quickly until she no longer heard him behind her; soon, she stopped and pressed her back against a wall, trying to catch her breath.

However, a quick glance around the corner revealed she was not, in fact, safe, because when she turned back around to settle herself against the wall again, he was right in front of her as she’d caught the tail-end of the stealth boy shimmer turning off. X6’s hand shot forward and wrapped around her throat, her own hands going up and gripping his wrist and forearm as he squeezed, making it hard for her to breathe.

“Attempting to escape is futile,” he said quietly. “But I suppose I can let you keep the mask on.”

Her heart skipped a beat and the Courser glanced to his left before he yanked her away from the wall, dragging her by her throat over toward an old round side table that was conveniently placed in the alleyway with a clean-looking blanket spread on its surface. He then spun her around to where she was facing the table and slammed her front down onto it with a heavy _thump_ and yelp, forcing her to bend over the piece of furniture.

“Ci-Citizen, wh-what are you doing!?” the Silver Shroud asked, trying to keep up with the fake voice though her heart was pounding in her chest, threatening to explode. She pushed her hands against the table to try to move into a standing position, but X6 was quick to grab her arms and pin them behind her against her lower back with one of his hands holding her wrists—and he was just too damn strong to fight back against. But when he hiked up her leather coat, forcing it to bundle around her hands, the Shroud’s eyes grew wide behind her mask as panic set in. “N-No! Citizen! Stop this at once! I am the Silver Shroud, the hero of the Commonwealth!”

“Hush,” he said quietly, and, for some fucking reason, she obeyed. The Courser’s free hand reached under her hips to undo her pants and she actually found herself _lifting her hips up_ to help him—but _why_ she did it, she had no fucking clue—before her pants and underwear were yanked down to her knees, baring her cunt to him. “You see,” he began just as she felt his gloved fingers slowly stroking over her folds; she was already slightly wet from being manhandled, but she’d never admit it, “You didn’t save me from that single raider—I was doing just fine. You came in to steal the glory to put another kill to your name. But you know that already, don’t you?” Silver refused to answer, instead biting her bottom lip. “I think maybe you need to be taught a lesson about what truly ‘needing to be saved’ looks like. What do you think?”

“I—” She tried to speak but didn’t get anywhere before a gasp escaped her throat as a single, gloved finger was pushed inside her to the last knuckle, a second one joining it immediately after. X6 began to slowly pump his fingers in and out and she tried to suppress the noises she was making, knowing it would only encourage him when she _clearly_ didn’t want this—definitely not, no way, nope—but she just couldn’t help the loud keen that escaped her when a third finger was pushed in and he crooked all three, beckoning her to _come, come, cum_ from the inside.

“Do you think you’ll learn your lesson just from this, Silver Shroud? Do you think you’ll learn your lesson about not meddling in other people’s affairs if I make you climax on my fingers?”

God, she didn’t want to answer him, so instead she just started pushing her hips back against his hand, her legs trembling when he started fucking her harder on his fingers, the sound of his hand smacking against her pussy louder than she’d ever care to admit. She was so close, so fucking close—

“Or do you think you’ll only ever learn your lesson if I deny you that baser desire?” he asked as he pulled his fingers out.

Silver’s eyes grew wide and she gasped, her body wiggling beneath the tight hold he had on her wrists; she rubbed her thighs together, trying to get some sort of friction—_anything_—to help her reach that peak again, but when nothing worked and she went off the ledge in the wrong direction, she could only whine in disappointment.

”I asked you a question and I’d think the Silver Shroud would have the decency to at least provide me with an answer.”

“No, no, please. I’ll learn my lesson if you let me cum. I promise.”

“Hm. I’m not so sure that’s true.” X6 pushed all three fingers back into her, crooking again as he fucked her with them, beckoning her straight toward the edge just like he had before—until he pulled away. “I want to make sure you learn it, that it gets drilled into that head of yours, and I think the only way to do that is by making you suffer.”

“No, no, no, no, no. Please. Please let me cum.”

“Mm. No, I don’t think so; at least not yet.”

She whined again, squishing her face against the table—but then she got the greatest idea; what if she got him to fuck her? Maybe he wouldn’t know what it felt or sounded like when she was getting close. He was a _synth,_ after all. “Are you going to fuck me, at least? Give me something more than just your fingers?”

The Courser seemed to pause at that, considering the question; and then she heard his belt being undone, followed by his pants—the sound made her stomach flutter in anticipation as she grinned in triumph. The second his cock was pressing against her cunt, she bit her bottom lip, waiting—but he didn’t push in. “You know, I’m not sure this will teach you a lesson, either.”

Oh, come _on._

“Holy fucking hell just fuck me already,” she growled. At this point, she’d long stopped caring about staying in character for the Silver Shroud.

He shoved in straight to the hilt and the Shroud _screamed;_ she only hoped there weren’t any raiders or other enemies around because they definitely would have heard that and likely would want to investigate. But X6 didn’t seem to care and instead just started fucking her roughly, not even giving her any time to adjust before he was pounding his hips against her ass, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing in the narrow alleyway alongside the moans she made.

Soon enough, Silver felt her legs trembling, but, unfortunately for her, the Courser must have been able to tell he was driving her close to the edge because he started speaking; taunting her. “Tell me, _Silver Shroud,”_ he began, snapping his hips aggressively against her ass so she yelped, “Do you think you’ve—_mmm_—do you think you’ve learned your lesson yet?”

“Yesyesyesyes, I’ve learned my lesson. Oh, fuck, I’ve learned it. I’m so close.”

“I’m not—I’m not sure you have.”

“No, please! Please don’t—”

He pulled out just before she was about to tip over the edge and she nearly sobbed from the denial of her orgasm for the third time, her body trembling atop the table. Gloved fingers rubbed over her folds, being sure not to touch her clit or get too close to dipping a finger into her pussy – and she knew he could probably feel and even see her throbbing, her cunt clenching around nothing as her body ached and begged to cum. But once she fell off the wrong side of the edge yet again, he was back inside her, shoving in and fucking her brutally, his hips pounding against her ass like before.

“Oh, god, fuck yes,” she keened as she tried to push back against him with each thrust; it was likely her pussy was going to be numb after this from how hard he was fucking her. It didn’t take long for her to get close to that edge again, legs trembling beneath her. “Oh, fuck, I’m so close. Please let me cum. Pleasepleaseplease.”

“Have you learned your lesson about—_mmm_—about someone needing to be saved?” X6 asked; he was breathless, and he sounded so good even with his voice so emotionless that it was almost scary.

“Yes, Sir, I have. I’ve learned my lesson and—_fuck_—and I’ll never do it again, I swear. Just please let me cum.”

The Courser let out a low groan as he finally released her hands, both going to her hips and fingers digging into the tender flesh hard enough to leave dark bruises as he sped up his thrusts, pounding into her harder than she’d ever been fucked before as she howled in pleasure—begging for more, begging to cum, begging to be _filled._

The Silver Shroud’s cunt clenched around him when she came, body tensing with such an intense orgasm and nails digging into the blanket atop the table since her hands had migrated there after her wrists were released, and she tightly closed her eyes. X6 kept fucking her from behind, fucking her through her orgasm; his thrusts were powerful and violent, and he soon gave one last forceful push into her to where he was buried balls-deep as he came, a low groan rumbling from his chest.

She was panting and exhausted, her body collapsing completely atop the table while her cheek rested on the blanket. The Courser ground his hips against her ass a few times and she released soft whimpers but otherwise just remained still; and when he pulled out, she shuddered, listening to him pull his pants up and buckle his belt.

“Let’s hope you learned your lesson, Shroud. I don’t want to see you interfering with my missions again.”

“Yes, Sir,” she whispered, making no attempt to get up or even cover herself; instead, she just laid there, boneless.

Receding footsteps echoed throughout the alleyway, disappearing around the corner, and she released a soft sigh, her eyes closing as she tried to relax her body. But those footsteps came back and were soon right behind her again, though she made no move to open her eyes or anything, even as that same familiar voice spoke to her.

”Did you have fun, ma’am?” he asked quietly, and she couldn’t help the small smile that crossed her lips.

“Yes, I’m just… really tired now.”

“May I help you get dressed?”

“Yeah, please.”

**Author's Note:**

> coursers really creep me out but _some_ of you <del>weirdos</del> readers like them so I hope you enjoyed this


End file.
